Naruto Fables and Fairy Tales
by The Happy People
Summary: Fables and Fairy Tales...BUT NARUTO VERSION. Should be interesting enough...
1. Naruto and Sasuke

A/N: It's amazing how many ideas I get from my textbook...it's kind of freaky when you think about it. Well, basically, the title tells you everything. Guess which fable this is! **ENJOY**

**_Chapter_** ONE: Naruto and Sasuke

Once upon a time, there were two boys. Of course, they weren't just any normal boys…they were ninjas. These ninjas, you see, were rivals; they wanted to beat each other at anything they could. Whether it was 'Who could throw the shuriken the fastest', or 'First to Daze Sakura,' they challenged each other. Eventually, they became bored with their idiotic contests, and decided to have one final test for the both of them.

As I hope you can already guess, the names of these two are Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was a ditzy child, but who can blame him? He was an orphan after all. Although, there was one secret that should've been kept secret, should've never been revealed. He was, the Nine-Tail Fox, or Kyuubi. Being a demon wasn't easy, but it didn't really bother him physically in life. What really caused trouble for him was that everyone expected him to be Kyuubi, not Naruto. Now, he only had one true secret, a secret that all of us have, somewhere deep in our hearts. Naruto had a crush on a certain girl, and her name was Sakura.

Sasuke wasn't born all snobby and cold. In fact, he was born quite normal (well, not really). When Sasuke was little, something unimaginably horrible and sickening had happened, his bigger brother decided to kill his whole family. Ever since then, he was different, he never smiled as much, and he never trusted anyone again. There was only one problem on Sasuke's mind, and that was revenge, for his family, for himself, and for the right of the world. And, due to that reason, his only lifelong ambition was to beat and kill his brother. Truly, it was an easy task, but there was always one obstacle in his path…_LOVE CRAZED GIRLS._

Now that you know the characters, we move on to the story…

Team Number Seven consisted of three people, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They were supposed to work together to finish their missions successfully and skillfully. Although, this never really happened, because Naruto and Sasuke had to fight each other all the time! It seemed like this war would never end, until one day, Kakashi-Sensei, their teacher, came up with a great plan.

The two young boys would race each other, across obstacle such as a lake, a hill, and a bridge. It was easy to understand and easy to settle, so Naruto and Sasuke agreed.

"_That baka…there's no way he could beat me in speed, he should know that already…" _

Sasuke thought he already had the results of this race. Every ounce of evidence on this planet would say that he would win, and there was no doubt, absolutely no margin of error.

Being as confident and stubborn as he is, Naruto thought the same way.

"_He thinks he's so high and mighty…wait till I kick his butt!"_

The both of them went home smiling to themselves, dreaming about the great race that would prove their superiority. After all, they needed some rest, the race was tomorrow!

-------------------------

This certain race was to take place in a large field, and a small portion of the forest that was rather isolated. The competitors, Naruto and Sasuke, were already at the finish line, but Kakashi hadn't yet arrived.

"Where is he?" Sasuke had begun to get frustrated. Waiting this long for a stupid race just wasn't worth it.

"He's probably off doing something else…" The other boy sighed; he knew it was too good to be true.

Just when everyone had given up hope, there was a **poof** in the background.

"Hello everyone!" It was Kakashi, and he was holding quite a strange magazine in his hand. "I'm not late…am I?"

Everybody gave out a huge sigh, but now wasn't the time to beat up Kakashi-Sensei, but to see the greatest race in the history of Konoha.

"Ready guys?" The referee, or otherwise known as Kakashi, began to countdown. "3…2…1…and…GO!"

At that exact moment, Naruto and Sasuke disappeared from sight. Sakura's estimate had been that they probably reached the bridge already. But, not only did those to leave the starting point, but a huge crowd of girls scramble after Sasuke, obviously wanting to see their 'man' in action.

"_I've got this race down…"_ Sasuke thought, after all, he was ahead, and by quite a lot actually…"_There's no way that baka is going to beat me now…"_

No matter which way you viewed the situation, the results would all point to Sasuke, the winner. And it was true, that he would've won the race….Until _they_ came….

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE! MARRY US! WE LOVE YOU!" The fan girls cheered in unison. "WE LOVE YOU! PLEASE! MARRY US!"

There was absolutely no escape for Sasuke, they mauled and glomped him all at once. It was just too much! Let me describe it to you in these three words: IT WAS TORTUREUnfortunately, under all the weight and pressure of the who-knows-how-many girls on him, Sasuke could not move. He was stuck, only a few feet from the finish line.

Naruto could see that it was his time to strike. While Sasuke was buried under all those girls, he would surpass him, and that way, win the race. And so, that is just what he did.

"_Hah…I wonder how embarrassing it is for him…" _Naruto sneered at the thought of the humiliation Sasuke would have to endure. "_And they all thought he was going to win…"_

So, as you, the reader can see, although Sasuke had the speed of ten hundred eagles, and the hotness of a thousand million suns, he still couldn't win the race. Instead, Naruto, which no one liked, and did not use his power to the fullest potential, won.

_**The moral to this fable? **_

_Even if you may be almighty and popular, that doesn't mean you can't get beat by an outsider, who knows? One day, you just might get killed by a tiny little ant._

DISCLAMER: All basic idea of story belongs to Aesop, and his lovely little Fables. Naruto and its characters rightfully belong to the person who created them.


	2. Itachi's New Clothes

A/N: I swear, this is the longest story I have ever written, enjoy. I didn't mean to make it this long...But if you really get bored in the middle, just skip to the ending...Originally, I planned for it to be Orochimaru's new clothes...but then, a certain comic changed my mind. Once again, ENJOY...to the fullest your brain can.

**_Chapter _**TWO: Itachi's New Clothes

In a land far, far away, was a kingdom with the most extraordinary people and objects. Not only was this kingdom very special, but the ruler was a rather…shall we say…egotistical-cloth-obsessed man. His name, of course, was King Itachi.

Ever since the day he was born, he knew that he would grow up to be king. But that's wasn't what was so peculiar about him. King Itachi refused to wear any shirts, robes, shoes, or stocking twice. He stated firmly to his dressers and servants that any item that he wore was too old, or 'out of style.' This selfish man also believed that he was the best, and that he was the most beautiful person that had, and will, ever live.

Why didn't anyone try to overrule him?

Well, the case here is, King Itachi was a ruthless killer. That's probably how he was king in the first place. Anyone who dared to go against him would be killed, slowly and painfully. Personally, Itachi quite loved his job, it was fun, and not to mention, very easy. Due to this, none of his followers ever opposed him; they were all extremely docile and catered to his every whim.

One of his 'lackeys' was a literally blue man named Kisame. He held, in his face, the resemblance of a shark, and truthfully, he was just like a shark. Every time King Itachi needed something to be done, he would be the first to be called. It was certainly a great honor. Although, along with that great honor…came a great responsibility.

If Kisame had done anything wrong, Itachi would blame it all on him, and blame it all on how unskilled and buffoonish he was. Secretly, the shark appearing man feared Itachi, which was really no surprise. Everyday, he was afraid of the trumpets, calling for him, a signal from the King.

**DU-DU-DU DU DU-DU!** The trumpets roared in Kisame's ear. The messenger spoke. "Kisame, sir," They continued. "King Itachi wants to see you."

He sighed, and stood up from the comfort of his chair. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

The servants went away, and Kisame headed down towards King Itachi's chambers.

Upon entering the room, he could see all types and sorts of clothes lying on the floor. Kisame had never seen his king's quarters so messy before. He knew immediately that something was wrong.

"My king," The blue man scrambled around, trying to find Itachi. "What is wrong?"

A mumble came from under a pile of robes. "Mm...fffmmm...hmmfm."

"What? I didn't catch that."

King Itachi pulled all of his clothes, and faced his servant with a stupid look. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?" It appeared he had more to say. "I need something very extravagant, something so amazing…something so beautiful…that if the world just looked at it, they would bow down to my power."

_Oh god, I'm going to get killed._

Kisame was out of words. "Um…"

"Find me someone," Itachi continued, still panting with anger. "Find someone so great, and so wonderful, that whatever they make will fit my standards. And if you don't…"

He paused.

The King's eyes turned red, there were signs of black in it was well. _The Sharigan._

His 'houseboy' automatically knew what Itachi meant: Complete this task or die. Kisame backed up slowly, and bowed. He set off to search for the weavers who would make his king's ultimate robe.

--------------------------------------

Now, at that exact time when Kisame was coming out of the palace, another pair was attempting to enter.

"Please," They were two guys dressed in equally strange clothes. "We are the world's best cloth makers, let us in."

The guards, obviously not being retards, refused to let them in, no matter how much they begged. Let me just introduce these two for you now.

The name of the older, and creepier looking one, was Orochimaru, but for this special occasion, his name was Maru. His current occupation was an antagonist, meaning he caused all the bad things in the story to happen. He's probably over a billion years old, and his appearances changes all the time. Truthfully, Orochimaru was afraid of King Itachi, just like everyone else, but it didn't matter, he was with a buddy.

Sasuke was his buddy, his successor so to say...but that wasn't all that he wanted with Sasuke. This boy was just like Itachi, they both shared a secret power. The power they both possessed allowed them to have more power than the usual 'human' had, and so, in reality, they come out much more superior.

These two weren't dumb either, they knew exactly what they had to do once they got into the castle. Their sole purpose for the next week would be to play a trick, so humiliating, so stupid, that would cause Itachi to lose every ounce of his dignity. Although, now, they had ran into a problem. THE BOORISH GUARDS WOULD NOT LET THEM IN. Orochimaru and Sasuke thought that their luck had ran out, until Kisame came into view.

"Who are you two?" The Shark-Faced man inquired. "What is your purpose here?"

Sasuke was just about to speak, but Orochimaru stopped him. "We're weavers, and we've heard of the king's problem. We are here to help him make the ultimate robe."

Kisame did not trust them yet. "Prove it."

Luckily, the two prankers had already thought about this situation. The younger of the two pulled out a large piece of cloth.

Embroidered on the silk were gold and silver lines, made from what was the finest thread. The most beautiful display of a peacock was on it. Fortunately for Sasuke, and Orochimaru, Kisame was really not that smart.

"I see." He said. "You have proven yourselves worthy, you may go ahead." The blue man signaled the guards to allow them to pass.

Orochimaru and Sasuke followed Kisame towards King Itachi. Surprisingly, the emperor's chamber was quite far away from the entrance, so the walk took quite a while. But nobody cared how long it took, the task was complete. For Kisame, his life was saved, he had truly found some great weavers, or rather, they had found him. And, for Sasuke and Orochimaru, their plan was now in action.

"King," Kisame continued. "I have brought the greatest weavers in all of the land."

"You'd better." Itachi responded. "So, who are they?"

"We are Maru and Sasu." Orochimaru spoke, eager to get the plan moving." And we can make you whatever your gracious heart desires."

Itachi, being as selfish as he was, was quite flattered by the remark. "Thank you..." He wanted the two workers to get right down to business. "But now, I must assign you rooms to work in."

The other two nodded. "Okay." And followed Itachi out of his room...

_Now our plan begins..._

------------------------------------

It had been already one day since Sasuke and Orochimaru's last hint of sunlight. Their almighty plan had taken an unsuspecting turn: Itachi wanted them to work nonstop until the clothes were finished.

"This is all your fault." Sasuke snorted at his partner. "We just had to trick him!"

The pale man did not respond, he did not exactly see this flaw in his plan...

Of course, neither of the two actually knew how to make clothes. So, how did they manage it?

When they first got locked in the room, they knew they would not be watched. After all, who would DARE disturb a great work in progress? Orochimaru and Sasuke asked for the finest silk and cloth in all the land, knowing that they would be provided. But, instead of putting those materials into the robe, the two stuffed them into their bags. The other servants nor lords knew anything about their actions, the plan was perfectly bullet-proof.

Nether less, they had to seem to get something done, and in order for that to happen, they again, had to pretend. Just before they journeyed to the castle, Orochimaru had forced Sasuke into reading a book all about looms and how to handle them. This appeared to come in handy. The two, all day long, was making an imaginary robe, which, of course, to all the imaginary friends surrounding them, was all **too** beautiful.

But, as all things are, someone was bound to figure out eventually. Again, the pair came up with another diversion. They told the king, just before they had started, that only people who were noble, smart, and true were able to see it. It was, as Sasuke and Orochimaru put it,  
"The true test of character."

King Itachi soon became very curious as to how his new clothes would look, but he dared not go in there himself. What if...just what if, he couldn't see his robe? He would be terrified, completely downgraded. He was in a rather depressed mood, until the light bulb in his head finally lit up.

"AHAH!" He thought in triumph. "I'll send my army general to look at the robes, and then he can describe it to me. There's no way he can't see it, he is, a truly noble man. His tummy is probably filled with character!"

So, the king sent for his Army General, who soon arrived in front of the weavers' door. He knocked once. **KNOCK**. The door opened, it was Sasuke.

"Hello." There really was no absolute tone in his voice whatsoever. " I am assuming you are here to see the robes."

The general nodded, and Sasuke motioned his arm towards the empty weaving machine. The large man was rather confused. Where was the robe? Could it be that he was not noble enough to see them?

Orochimaru soon caught on, he knew they type of people these servants were. "Can't you see it?" He asked. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Umm..." The general did not know what to say, he was speechless. "Of course I can! I'll go tell the king the how greatly you've progressed." He had to lie to the king, either way, he was not worthy. If he had told the king that he couldn't see the robes, than he would obviously be fired from his job. On the other hand, if he had told him the opposite story, the king would deem him as a noble member, but he would know deep inside him, that he was a disgraceful man.

The two trickers were safe...for now.

During the course of the next several days, the king sent two more people to see the progress of his suit. Those two people were, of course, his minister, and Kisame. And, just like the others, they could not see the robes, but were too afraid to tell Itachi the truth. Although soon after the last visit, the robes where done, and his majesty would finally be shown the clothes that were so amazingly described to him.

-------------------------

Orochimaru and Sasuke came into the room, holding (or not holding, it's imaginary, remember?) the king's clothes in their hands. They handled it carefully, and moved step by step, slowly, towards Itachi.

"Behold!" Orochimaru stated. "Our wonderful creation!"

All of his followers awed and oohed in it's presence. But something was truly puzzling the king. Where were his clothes? Was it possible that he was less noble than his slaves? I guess, it is a true fate of human nature, to screw everything up. The king, now, could not say he couldn't see the robes, because, what would that make him? If some of his shoe scrubbers could even see it, then why couldn't he? So, as not to be left out, the king commented on the robe.

"Yes, it is just like my servants have told me," Itachi continued, sounding very convincing. "The gold lines are perfect, you did not waste anytime in creating this. You've done a great job."

The two weavers smiled, they knew that their plan had succeeded. But there was only one thing left to do...

"My king," continued Sasuke. "Why don't you try it out on the parade later today? I'm sure the villagers will be mighty pleased."

It seemed to Itachi as a brilliant idea. "Of course I will!" And he snapped his fingers, and almost instantly, his servants put up a foldable wall for the king to change behind. Soon, the _almighty_ king appeared again, wearing, literally, only his underwear.

Sasuke almost bursted out with laughter, but he knew he had to hold it in. "You look amazing my king!" And the servants all nodded and applauded the king's _nakedness._ Nobody, and I mean nobody, in the castle at least, was willing to make a comment about Itachi's current situation.

Either way, now was the time to head down the streets of his city, it's time for the BIG display. Of course, King Itachi had to be surrounded by horses, and made to look powerful. None of the villagers made a comment either. Some of them, although, ran to the back of the crowds, and started rolling on the floor. Itachi actually found this quite weird, maybe it was a new type of disease or something...

Out of everyone in the crowd, there was only one special person, he was known as the troublemaker of the village. The one, who always spoke his mind, even when he wasn't suppose to. His name, was as famous as the words he used. And his name, was Uzumaki Naruto. This kid stumbled in front of the king, almost tripping.

"HEY! BIG OLD KING!" Naruto shouted at him, showing no sign of respect. "YOU KNOW...YOU REALLY AREN'T WEARING ANY CLOTHES!"

Of course, the first reaction was the King's army grabbing him by all fours, and pinning him down to the ground. Naruto thought that he would be killed, until someone in the crowd had spoken up.

"Listen to the kid! He's right for once!"

Quickly after that, the sentence spread, people all around where screaming and yelling about the king. And it wasn't long after that that the lackeys of the king began to rebel too.

"Yes...king, you really should realize what you are wearing.." Kisame stated, trying to hide in the laughter.

Itachi's faced burned red, not only with anger, but with the most embarrassment he had felt in his life. He rapidly sped back to his castle, to find the weavers, and execute them.

But it was too late...

The two had already gone, and all of the gold that the king had rewarded them with was pilfered as well...

Not only had Orochimaru and Sasuke gotten away with an extreme amount of money, but much, much more. They had stolen, from Itachi, something that had always been hidden. Something, that was more valuable then this whole kingdom combined...they had taken away his pride, his dignity, and most of all, discovered a deadly secret: Itachi loved his clothes too much to care about his life...

_**The Moral to this Fable?**_

_When we decide who we want to be, and how we act, we must not care about some small thing like clothes, and appearance. Use your brain once in a while, and then, you will find out something, information that will be valued beyond all._

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and all characters belong to their rightful owners, and thanks much to Hans Christian Anderson, the original author of the plot of this story.


End file.
